


Fools of the Heart

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [20]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, succubus yokai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: A short Drabble for Inuvember 2018.  The gang were staying the night at a lords compound because the village was being plagued by strange events, when the two women walk into a scene they hadn't been ready for.





	Fools of the Heart

For the second time in less than 48 hours, and mind you it had only been a week since Miroku had declared his undying love for the taijiya, had she found him once again in another woman’s arms.  To top it off, he wasn’t the only one, oh no, this time Inuyasha was a part of this, this…  Sango grips her Hiraikotsu ready strike, “what the hell is this?!” 

Kagome narrows her eyes, fed up too with the hanyo, “in my era they call it a threesome.”

The sheer volume of dark and ominous aura radiating off the two hovering women, fill the room with such a pungency it could rival the most evil of demonic presences.  This was not what the temptress had planned for and she cringes, recoiling from the two men, still caught in her web.  

But the moment her concentration had left them, Miroku and Inuyasha sit up in confusion first staring at the succubus then to their girls.  The hanyo quickly scrambles to his feet   

“What happened?” Miroku questions, still bewildered from the floor.

“You tell us what happened?!” the tajiya grits her teeth, practically growling at the hoshi.  “We walked in to you two making out with that witch!”

“N-no, that can’t be! I was making out with you,” cradling his face in his hands, “I thought I had died and went to Heaven.”

“And what bout you Inuyasha!” It’s Kagome’s turn to snap.  “First I have to put up with your dead girlfriend and now another one?!”

“I-I,” the hanyo is lost for words, caught between a wet dream and a nightmare, “I thought it was you.”

The girls are livid, neither knowing if they should believe either of the men, especially Miroku who they all know has no qualms about feeling up other women.  Kagome is the first to turn around to storm out of the room.

“Wait where the hell are you going?!”  Inuyasha was quick to rush over and grab her arm, but she turns with the harshest death glare and he drops it.

“Where am I going?” Sarcasm dripping from her lips, “Crazy, that’s where.  Sango wanna come with me?”

By this point the taijiya had made her way over and now stood next to her friend, “oh,” she glares at Miroku, “I’m already there.”

“You two,” Kagome points at the men, “have 2 minutes to destroy the demon and meet us out front or I swear to Kamisama you,” pointing at the hanyo, “will end up purified, and you,” pointing at the hoshi, “will become a eunuch.  Come on Sango,” taking her friends arm as they walk out of the room, “let’s go.” 

“This is all your fault Miroku, I told you… shit!” Inuyasha realizes the succubus had slipped away, “if we don’t catch that witch, we’re gonna be the ones crucified!”

Pulling his friend to his feet, the two men chase after the female yokai who had luckily just hid in a nearby room in the compound.  She was a low-level demon easily dispatched without further incident now that they knew of her tempting wiles.  But that didn’t dispel the men’s apprehension by the time they found their girls outside waiting for them.

“Sango!” Miroku throws himself at the mercy of the woman he loves, prostrating and gripping to her hand, “please Sango you must forgive me!  I would never…”

“Don’t you dare say it hoshi!  She’s the second woman this week alone!  How am I to ever believe you?”

“But she appeared to me as you,” tears stream down his face, “I thought it was you!”

“You guys really want us to believe that what, she changes her appearance to look like…” Kagome’s voice trails off as the realization hits her.  Turning to Inuyasha, “so it was me that appeared to you, n-not Kikyo?”

“Keh,” he crosses his arms acting indignant, but a clear blush sweeps over his cheeks, “I told you before, every time I get stuck in one of these mental traps you end up being the one I see.”

“So,” Sango now turns back to Miroku, her heart quickening when she can see the contortion of pain in his face, “was it really me you saw?” 

“I swear on my mother and father Sango, it was you!”

Her knees buckle, and she drops to her knees before the morose hoshi.  “Oh Miroku!  I’m sorry for assuming…”

“Don’t say anything,” he cradles her in his arms, “you have every right to get angry with me…”

Kagome turns around unable to look at Inuyasha any longer.  The anger was subsiding, but it was being replaced with all the unrequited emotions she had bottled up inside and she didn’t want him to see those. 

“Kagome,” concern laces his tone, “are you still mad at me?”  She shakes her head, afraid to say a word and betray her true feelings.  “Then why won’t you look at me?”  When she still refuses to say something, he spins her around, catching and tipping her face up.  Kagome squeezes her eyes shut, since the hanyo wasn’t usually good with emotional situations, she hoped he would simply give up and let her be.

The warmth around her face intensifies and suddenly she wasn’t sure if that was from the embarrassment or…. A light rush of air, like a breath against her skin wafts over.  Her eyes pop open just as another kind of heat settles but this time in the form of his lips upon hers.

When he pulls back and sees the pure and misty haze of her expression, Inuyasha chuckles and runs his knuckles along her cheek.  “Are you still going crazy?”  Kagome slowly nods her head.  “Then I wanna come with you.”

“Inuyasha,” tears flood her vision, “you don’t…”

A loud Smack echoes in the small courtyard and Kagome pauses, but of course they already know what caused it.

“You were saying?” the hanyo chuckles while his hand gently glides along her back or tangles into her ebony tresses.

“You don’t have to come with me, that’s silly.”

“Don’t we all do crazy things for those we love?”


End file.
